<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lion's Dance - Restraints by Lunafox90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559882">Lion's Dance - Restraints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90'>Lunafox90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot from Lion's Dance for the R18 bingo/ NSFW dimileth week.<br/>After Dimitri had Byleth tied up for his birthday, she wishes to return the favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>~R18 Dimileth Bingo~</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lion's Dance - Restraints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All right so something a little different. This goes with Lion's Dance, but I'm not exactly sure where I wanted it yet within the week she's in Fhirdaid right now and I'm not about to rush chapters just to get to it. </p><p>The copy of the scenes would normally go into the Lion's Dance smut outtakes, but It's NSFW Dimileth week as well as I wanted to do some writing for the R18 Dimileth Bingo and they have their own collection within a03 so it needed to be separate since some of the scenes in the outtakes aren't within the bingo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri seemed to be in a good mood as they made their way back to the castle. Byleth was just happy to him smile. He took great pride in his city and the rebuilding efforts. He could tell her every beam he carried and helped set up. He liked it when he could use his crest for the good of others. A gust of cold wind made her shudder. She pulled her cloak closer to her. Then she suddenly felt warm when Dimitri pressed her against his side as he put his arm and his cloak over her shoulder.</p><p>They wouldn’t be married for another year, but Byleth enjoyed the fact that Dimitri didn’t hide his affections for her. Byleth reached over and clasped her hand in his as her other arm wrapped around his waist. He had to shorten his stride and take smaller steps so he wouldn’t leave her behind, but she knew he wouldn’t mind. It was warm against him, the perfect bane against the winter’s chill. </p><p>The moment they were through the castle gates, Dimitri lifted into his arms to cradle her against his chest as they made their way to the royal suite. Guren lifted his head in greeting. Both Dimitri’s and Byleth’s wyverns were snuggled up against the wolf.</p><p>Dimitri sat Byleth down as he grabbed the key for the room. Byleth leaned down to pet the wolf. “Would you mind staying out here tonight? I want some time alone with Dimitri.”</p><p>Guren snorted, knowing time alone meant that they’d be insatiable for each other as usual. “You leave me babysitting the wyverns while you go out and mingle, and now you tell me I can’t sleep in the bed. That’s rather unfair of you, Ashen.”</p><p>Byleth kissed Guren on his forehead as she held his muzzle in her hands. “Extra serving of meat in your breakfast tomorrow morning?”</p><p>Guren growled before he huffed. “I’ll make sure no one disturbs you, but both of you are taking the wyverns tomorrow.” </p><p>Byleth nodded and ruffled the fur on his head as she heard Dimitri unlock the door. She smiled before she slipped in ahead of him. “Give me five minutes.”</p><p>Then she closed the door while Dimitri stood outside, not sure what just happened. Guren snicked before he laid his head on his paws. Dimitri seemed at a loss, his fingers running over the hilt of his dagger Byleth gave him. What in the world was she planning now? Dimitri leaned against the wall while he waited on her. Then he heard a knock on the other side.</p><p>Taking it as his signal to enter, he went inside and locked the door behind him. The wyverns have already figured out that they can open the doors by hanging on the handle, and Byleth made it clear that she didn’t want any unwelcome guests.</p><p>When he entered, he saw that she had laid out some water on the bedside table as well as a few towels. Dimitri took off his gloves and sat them down beside Byleth’s matching dagger. His dagger came off next as he set it down. Dimitri discarded his belt and cape next. </p><p>“I want you on the bed waiting for me, just your shirt and pants get rid of the rest.” Byleth’s voice came from the bathroom. </p><p>A thrill went up Dimitri’s spine in anticipation of what she had planned. She rarely used that tone anymore. The last time he heard it was on the battlefield. He undressed out of his jacket and hung up his cloak by the fireplace. When he slipped past the open curtains onto his bed, the sheets were slightly cold against his hands, a welcome difference to the heat coursing through him. </p><p>Dimitri laid on his back, trying to stop his heart from thundering out of his chest. It was rare that Byleth would take the lead in their lovemaking, and he hadn’t expected to be this excited. He turned his head towards the bathroom, waiting for her to show herself.</p><p>When she did, his breathing only increased as his mouth went dry. She was wearing the same lingerie set he got her that she wore for his birthday. The thought of that lace caressing his skin again… he felt his cock harden and strain against the confines of his pants. The way her mouth curled up as she examined him only made it worse.</p><p>Byleth didn’t hesitate as she came onto the bed and crawled on top of him. His fingers found the slits so he could caress her nipples that were exposed to the cold air. They were hard under his thumb. He could feel that she was so wet that she was already leaking out on his stomach through the crotchless underwear. </p><p>The firelight danced on her skin and hair, making for a beautiful vision. Then she pulled something up into his eyesight, four black ribbons he didn’t recognize, and the blindfold he bought. Dimitri blinked rapidly, knowing what she intended. She wanted him at her mercy today, just like he had her at his that night.</p><p>Byleth trailed her finger down his chest when he didn’t respond. “I just want to do the same thing you did for me. May I use the blindfold and ribbon on you?” She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I wish to give you pleasant memories to latch onto while I’m gone.”</p><p>Dimitri’s breathing hitched. “Beloved…I’m not sure...” he trailed off and squirmed under her gaze. The thought aroused him, but he didn’t want to disappoint her.</p><p>Byleth put everything down beside her before she brought both her hands came up to cup his face as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. “You are allowed to tell me no if the thought makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Dimitri still looked sheepish. “Just don’t be angry with me if I tear the ribbon.”</p><p>Byleth chuckled. “If I can restrain myself from tearing it, so can you. I won’t be angry, but don’t worry, Mercedes found some sort of enchantment to reinforce it.”</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes widened and Byleth trailed her nails across his jawline. She grabbed the blindfold off the bed next to her. “I love you, Dimitri. If anything gets too overwhelming, let me know.”</p><p>He held her for a moment and let out a deep breath. “I trust you.”</p><p>She decided to start with the blindfold first. That was disorientating enough without adding being restrained. He also had to spend so long without his sight in one of his eyes. The last thing she wanted was to bring up bad memories. When she had that tied off she let her fingers linger in his hair. </p><p>Trailing her nails down his chest lightly, she delighted in the small shiver from him. His skin was warm as she tucked her hands under his shirt to pull up the hem. When he stayed still, she moved her hands to explore his stomach and chest. Her lips met his as a reward for playing along. A small muffled moan from him buzzed against her lips when her fingers grazed his nipples and it made her smile. </p><p>She loved that such small things could have such a big effect on him. She splayed her hands as she explored the grooves of the muscles along his stomach. The stretch of skin over bone was far less noticeable now. He was filling out more from all of those years of malnutrition, and she couldn’t help but be happy for him. </p><p>Tugging at his shoulders, she drew him up so she could remove the shirt. He lifted his arms around her to embrace her. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as he nuzzled her until he found her lips with his. It stole her breath away as his tongue dove into her mouth. A smile graced her lips before she pushed him back and licked her lips. </p><p>Byleth’s teeth nipped the shell of his ear. “Hmm, didn’t you say something about being at my mercy love?”</p><p>His arms went slack beside him. She tugged at the hem of his shirt again before he helped her pull it off. Byleth stopped him before he pulled the sleeves off his arms. This would help him get used to the feeling before she tied him up. He seemed to understand as she tucked the rest of the shirt behind his head and held his arms down for a moment. She pushed him back against the bed as she started to grind against the bulge in his pants. </p><p>Byleth nuzzled against his cheek. “My handsome lion, you took such good care of me like you always do. I want to take care of you now.”</p><p>Even when he had been in control it was still about her pleasure, whether it was the allowance or the denial of her to have it. She would make sure to do the same. He always gave so much to her. There wasn’t a time that she hadn’t climaxed when he set his goal to it. His breathing was faster now and she reveled at how quickly he hardened beneath her. </p><p>Her fingers trailed over the scars that marred him. He wouldn’t be able to see the sadness in her eyes. Most of this happened when she couldn’t be there for him. She went to kiss and stroke every scar as a silent apology. There was no rush tonight, and Dimitri deserved every kindness she could give him. </p><p>Byleth traced the crest of flames that appeared over his heart to signify their soul bond. It was barely visible now, just faint scrollwork of darker skin. She made sure to leave a kiss there as well. His trust, his love, there were so many things she was grateful in having him for, and he had chosen to spend however long their lives would be with her. </p><p>Her nails trailed down the v as she started untying his pants. Glancing up, she found herself smiling at the way his mouth was hanging open. “Before I tie you up, I want these off.”     </p><p>Dimitri nodded as he raised his hips so she could pull both the pants and the smallclothes off. His cock sprung free as soon as slipped them down. She ignored it for the moment as she focused on getting the pants off, sliding her nails along his skin as she did so. Byleth gave the same attention to his scars here as she listened to his breathing hitch.</p><p>When her nose brushed up against his cock the gasp that came from him made her smile. Dimitri’s hands clutched into the fabric that wound around his arms. Byleth grinned before taking just the leaking tip into her mouth as her hands kept his hips pressed down into the mattress. Dimitri squirmed underneath her as a moan slipped past his lips. </p><p>Byleth swirled her tongue around the tip as she took his cock deeper into her mouth. Used her fingers to caress and trace lines into his skin as her palms kept him down. It didn’t stop him from leaning up and trying to touch her.</p><p>She released his cock with a small pop, her spit and his precum trailing a bit from her bottom lip from her sudden removal. “Dimitri, I was hoping that you’d be good for me. It looks like I’ll have to tie you up sooner than I thought.”</p><p>Dimitri swallowed thickly at the sound of her teasing purr. Byleth rose up, pinning his cock between his stomach and her as she leaned forward to push his shoulders down. Her kisses were slow against his neck and jawline. She felt every swallow and every pant he made. </p><p>The ribbons that Mercedes helped her enchant were on the bed with them. Byleth grabbed one of them after she slipped the rest of Dimitri’s shirt off his arms. Taking one of his wrists, she kissed it before she tied the ribbon around his wrist. His breath teased her breast as it dangled near his face. When she reached across him for his other hand she felt her nipple graze his lips. Dimitri must have taken it as permission because he latched his mouth onto her and started to suck. </p><p>It hadn’t been her intention, but it felt wonderful. “Give me your other hand, and I will let you continue.”</p><p>His hand traveled up her leg for a squeeze of her ass, causing her to squeak. Oh he would pay for that one. His touch continued up her back and then down her arm until his hand rested in hers. Alright so he was just using the trail of her body to do as she asked since he couldn’t see. Perhaps she could let it go for the moment. </p><p>Byleth pulled away and he whimpered at the loss of her. “Just a moment, love.”</p><p>She scooted up his body to be able to take his arms and pull them up to the headboard to tie him off. She wondered if it would be better to tie him up with his hands together and right above his head, or if spread eagle would be better. She must have been taking too long to decide because his hands were on her again. What she didn’t expect was for him to pull her closer to be able to lap at her core.</p><p>This position allowed him direct access. It made her pant with how deep his tongue could get inside of her. His hands caressed her back and squeezed her ass as he buried his mouth into her. She almost forgot what put her in this position, but damn it all she was beginning not to care as she felt that familiar coil in her stomach. Byleth looked back to see that his cock was leaking precum into the grooves of his abs, where it was hard and throbbing. </p><p>The sight and the sensation of him sucking on her clit sent her tumbling over the edge. Dimitri continued to drink her in, softer this time to give her time to recover. He was only cleaning her, not trying to make her cum again. Byleth ran her fingers through his hair as he raised his arms up for her to tie him up. When she said continue, had he thought she meant that he was allowed to do that? Byleth took the blindfold off of him. Too many misinterpretations were happening for her taste. </p><p>When he could see her again, she saw the adoration in his gaze, but that smug smile is what made her know he knew exactly what he was doing. For that he could suffer a few more minutes. Byleth sat up and off of him, the only contact she gave him was tying his wrist to the bedpost. Gathering up the ribbons in her hands she moved off the bed to tie off the ankle on the same side of his tied wrist. </p><p>The smug grin faded as Byleth trailed her nails up the length of his leg, stopping just short of his thigh before switching to his other leg and trailing down before she tied off that ankle. She moved to the other side of the bed to tie off the last of his limbs. His cock bounced before it slapped itself back down on his stomach as Dimitri watched her. </p><p>Byleth’s gaze went to his cock before it went back up to his face. “Try to move, let me know if I’ve made anything too tight.”</p><p>She had given him just enough to move, but not enough to fully bend his arms or legs. There was a little bit of panic in his features, a haunted look that she recognized. This was one thing she was worried about. She had no idea how he had been kept imprisoned all those years ago. </p><p>Byleth made a shushing noise as she got onto the bed with him and gave him a gentle kiss. “You can stop this at any time. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>He swallowed and focused on her, leaning up his head to press his lips closer. Byleth pushed him back, letting his head rest in the pillows as she continued to kiss and caress him. One of her hands was on his chest, the other combing through his hair. It wasn’t until she felt him relax that she knew he had overcome whatever memory had made him tense.</p><p>She broke the kiss as she cradled his head in her hands. “I love you, my lion, and I’m right here with you.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded as he nuzzled against her hand. “I don’t mean to ruin this for you.”</p><p>Byleth gave a small huff of laughter. “You aren’t ruining anything. It’s you that gives me the control over you. I will not take it from you. I only wanted to give you something to enjoy as much as I loved what you did to me on your birthday.”</p><p>Byleth eyed where his cock had softened just a bit and when she turned back she gave him a sly smile. “Plus it means I can play with you a little longer doesn’t it?”</p><p>Byleth moved and ran a finger through the precum on his stomach, making a show of putting her fingers in her mouth and sucking on them. Dimitri hardened a bit more at the sight. Byleth then used her tongue to clean him, making sure to trace every groove before she sucked along the outside of his cock. Dimitri hissed when she took the tip of him in her mouth again. She could see his wrists jerk, wanting to touch her. The sight made her grin. </p><p>Dimitri clenched and unclenched his hands. She was lying on her side. It would be so easy to use his fingers to please her while she was doing this. Her arm was over his leg, keeping him down while her breasts stroked against his inner thigh. She was taking him deeper into her mouth with every bob of her head. When she cupped his balls and began massaging those while she had him in her mouth he thought he might climax in that moment, but he wasn’t sure what she wanted.</p><p>He had played this game with her, waiting for her to beg before he let her come. Did she want that in return? “Byleth, may I… it feels wonderful. I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last.”</p><p>Byleth stopped moving her head as she raised a brow. Her tongue was still swirling around him as she thought.</p><p>She pulled her mouth off of him. “Hmm, because you asked so nicely I’ll allow it. On one condition love, you will need to wait until I have all of you in my mouth and you cannot thrust.”</p><p>Meaning he had to stay still and let her determine when she could take him fully and without strain to herself. Dimitri settled his head back, knowing the sight of her was only going to push him further. </p><p>He felt her move so she was kneeled in between his outstretched legs. “Look at me, Dimitri. I want to watch your face as I take you in.”</p><p>Of course, she was going to make this harder. He tilted his head back up against the pillows so he could watch her without straining his neck. Her breasts were on either side of his cock as her tongue peeked out to lick the tip of him. The sight burned through him and he felt the restraints tug at him as he twitched. Then she started to knead her breasts against him as she slowly took him into her mouth.</p><p>Dimitri swallowed hard, trying not to lose himself to the pleasure Byleth gave him. She kept her eyes up on his face. He had to do his best to not tug at his bindings. She took him in bit by bit, pulling back all the way to the tip before going down again. Dimitri was starting to shake from the strain of holding back, but he refused to disappoint her. Finally, her nose nestled against his crotch and he felt her hands fondle his balls again. Then her thumb pressed against his skin just below his sack and he cried as his orgasm hit him hard. </p><p>Dimitri went limp underneath her. He knew Byleth keened when he hit just the right spot for her. Was that what it was like? Where had she even learned about that? Byleth stayed there against him for a moment before she pulled back up. She was doing her best not to cough. Drool and a bit of his seed dribbled down her chin. He wanted to wipe it away and take her face in his hands as he kissed her as a thank you, but he was reminded again of the damned restraints.</p><p>He prayed she wasn’t going to keep him like this long, but then he remembered the hour he spent teasing her and worshiping her body as she begged for something more substantial. This night was going to be longer than he thought if that grin on Byleth’s face had anything to say about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter is Lunafox90 kudos and comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed.</p><p>Still working on the actual next chapter of Lion's Dance. When I actually get to this scene in Lion's dance I might expand it who knows.</p><p>If you're curious about when he had her tied up that https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958565/chapters/59976460 chapter 9 of the smut outtakes which correlates to ch 39 of Lion's Dance. It was my first dimileth fic that's still ongoing.</p><p>Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>